


Pepper Potts- OC or CEO?

by BleedxLikexMe



Series: Is this real life or just fanfiction? [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A commentor on 'Attack of the OOC' inspired this, F/M, Paranoia, Pepper is eternally patient, Tony gets paranoid sometimes, does this count as getting philisophical?, except when she's not, this was actually supposed to be a lot more lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedxLikexMe/pseuds/BleedxLikexMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Loki's stupid spell affects one of the Avengers more than it has any right to.</p><p>(Sequel to 'Attack of the OOC')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper Potts- OC or CEO?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keenir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to (as well as gifted to) AO3 user Keenir. Since they left such a wonderful comment on 'Attack of the OOC' and got my creative juices flowing. Thanks so much, darling! I hope you enjoy your fic!

Pepper was a patient woman. Always had been, always would be. But Tony's behavior was getting to her. Ever since Loki had cast the OOC spell on the Avengers Tony was wary of everything Pepper did. On more than one occasion Pepper had caught him staring at her and then jotting notes down on his StarkPad before staring at her some more.

It had been three months since the spell had been broken and Darcy had moved into the Tower to assist the more scientifically inclined in their labs. Pepper thought she was a god send. The woman was able to balance corraling the scientists (I.e feeding them, reminding them to bathe, etc...) between finishing school. Pepper could not have asked for a better assistant.

But lately, Tony's weirdness was getting worse. He was suspicious, secretive, and attempting (badly) at being sneaky. Finally, after Tony had taken to poking Pepper with different colored pens, she decided enough was enough. She cornered him in his lab and leveled him with a glare, "What's going on." She demanded, and no, that was not a question.

Tony blinked innocently at her, "I'm not sure what you mean, Piper." And Pepper growled, throwing her hands up in the air.

She stalked a few feet away from Tony (to better control my impulses to smack you, my dear), whirled around, and point a slender finger at him, "That!" She shrieked, "That's what I mean! You're calling me by the wrong name, poking me with pens, staring at me all the time, and the notes." She sucked in a lungfull of air, "Oh my god, the notes. You've been taking notes on me and it's. Driving. Me. Crazy!" Pepper shouted, taking a menacing step forward in her brand new high heels.

Tony shrank back, mouth working wordlessly and Pepper deflated. Her shoulders dropped and she heaved a sigh, "Just tell me what's going on." She pleaded her boyfriend, hoping he had some reason for all this madness.

Tony stared at her for a long moment and fine. Okay. Pepper could play this game too. She stared right back and they held each others gaze for five long minutes before Tony mumbled, "I thought you were an O-C."

Pepper blinked.

And stared.

"What?" She breathed, her brain tried fruitlessly to connect the dots somehow but nope. Nothing.

Tony heaved a put-upon sigh and Pepper pushed back the urge to smack him. It was better to let him say whatever he was going to say before she used such drastic- but totally deserved- methods. Tony picked up a tiny screwdriver and fiddled with it for a while before speaking again, "I was worried you were an O-C. Loki used his magic to make everyone all out of character and Thor says his magic is fueled by belief so I was worried I... believed you into existance?" Tony cringed, "It sounds stupid now that I say it outloud."

Pepper huffed a breath, walked forward, and pulled Tony into a hug, "Oh, Tony." She muttered, kissing his hair, "Even you don't have enough of an imagination to will me into existance." She pulled back just enough so she could look her boyfriend in the eyes, "No, I'm afraid I really am just so amazingly perfect for you." She kissed his lips gently and then hugged him tight once more, her head resting on his shoulder, "And you're not getting rid of me." She promised, squeazing him just a hair tighter.

Tony's arms wrapped around her waist and Pepper knew the worst of it was over now. She just had to constantly remind him that there weren't any OC's in their world. Maybe in some alternate universe, sure, but not here.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you see and typos or such, please tell me. I'll be going back over this on my laptop later and putting in italics where they should be since I'm posting this from my phone. Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything you recognize, blah, blah, don't sue, blah, blah, blah, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comment and kudo as you see fit. I like to know what you guys liked/didn't like so I can write more of the stuff you, well, like. I really hate using a single word more than once in a go but I'm exhausted and yeah. Goodnight, my friends. Enjoy your reading.
> 
> P.S- if any of you want me to write something, feel free to shoot me a prompt in a comment on any of my fics or shoot me an ask at jaeger-rugaru-pilot-alpha.tumblr.com
> 
> Have fuuun!


End file.
